1. Field
The present application relates to electronic devices and methods. In particular, it relates to applications of a G4-FET, such as the G4-FET as a universal and programmable logic gate and an efficient routing method by G4-FET devices.
2. Related Art
The G4-FET [References 1-3 and U.S. Pat. No. 6,180,984 to Golke] is a remarkable transistor in that it features the maximum number of gate terminals that can be conceived for unprecedented (by previous transistor structures) control of the conduction channel. Based on a MOSFET structure in partially depleted SOI CMOS, the G4-FET exhibits multiple behavioral personalities afforded this structure to achieve a single-transistor logic device. The attractiveness of the G4-FET as a logic device comes from the unique opportunity to independently command four separate transistor input terminals.